Platius
World: 'Platius *'Location: 'Subsector Cryptus *'Type: 'Mining world *'Tithe: 'Ferrum Platius exports vast quantities of common ores such as Iron, Aluminium and Copper. *'Population: '700 Million 000 000 *'Government: '''Imperial Dictatorship. Platius is ruled by an appointed Governor. This position can only be acquired through approval of the Subsector Lord (and itself can only be overturned by the Sector Lord), and is not strictly passed down by bloodline. However as a departing Governor's recommendation is always strongly considered, inheritance of the position is almost the norm. Nevertheless if a Governor appears to be failing they and their bloodline will soon be replaced, often by an Administratum official until a suitable Noble can be appointed. The current Governor of Platius is '''Lord Planetary Governor Maynard De Messuir, third of his bloodline to rule Platius. 'Description' This enormous planet was first discovered & colonised by humanity during the Great Crusade, and its massive ferrum reserves soon saw an enormous mining operation develiping across the world's vast surface. Additionally its biosphere is drastically limited to basic plantlife and simple creatures, making it safe and easy to exploit. Platius' original rulers were Nobles & corporations competing over land, and they imported skilled miners and set up colossal infrastructure & industry to power Platius' mining operations. Vast cargo trucks and kilometres-long conveyor belts haul innumerable megatonnes of raw ore across the planet, and at the vast quarry fields themselves enormous diggers and earth-scrapers stripmine the planet's crust. Platius is a world of immense sizes in all things and this includes its output of ferrum to all corners of the Sector, primarily forge & industrial worlds but also Hive and major Civilised worlds too. Platius' fortunes have waxed & waned drastically over the millennia. Following the Great Crusade it expanded rapidly, destroying much of its ecosystem and exporting to the entire sector and beyond. However following the Horus Heresy the sector was plunged into disarray and Platius' vast trade income slowed to a crawl. With no other choice as mass startvation ravaged the populace, Platius' mining efforts were scaled back and arable land was redeveloped, creating a more balanced world. When Imperial control was reestablished in M35 however Platius returned to mass strippmining, and when the Long Storm of M36 struck it was again hit with mass starvation until social order broke down completely. When the Reclamation Crusade of M37 reached Platius it found a recovered ecosystem and a degenerated, lawless people. Artorion Belisarius himself thus decreed that rather than allow competing landowners their messy, incoherent rule, Platius would now be ruled by an appointed Governor whose duty would be to ensure Platius' smooth operation as well as ensuring it never becomes completely reliant again. In M41 Platius is still by far the largest and most productive mining world in Sector Deus by tonnage. However the increasing demands for Adamantium has seen Nova Premium overtake Platius in output value in recenr centuries. Nevertheless Platius remains a vital world, and the iron, copper, tin, aluminium, titanium, zinc, and more pulled from this world are used to create a vast amount of the weapons, vehicles, electronics, and commercial goods found in Sector Deus. And while most of the planet's enormous surface is home to stripmines and industry, small tracts are kept reserved in a natural state in case Platius ever needs to sustain itself again. *'Technology:' – Imperial Robust and powerful Imperial machines do the heavy lifting on Platius. *'Military:' Platius maintains a well-equipped though inexperienced PDF that is independently controlled by the Planetary Government and funded through taxation. Meanwhile the landowners themselves employ private security forces, ranging from police forces to mercenaries. Platius' SDF is also controlled by the Planetary Government, and consists mostly of defence platforms as well as a pair of monitor squadrons. However ships from nearby Volitair patrol the surrounding spacelanes constantly. *'Strategic importance: 'Maxima Platius is an irreplaceable source of minerals. Almost every war machine in the Sector will contain something from this world. *'Loyalty: '80% Being in Subsector Cryptus, Platius is a secure and fairly plentiful planet by Imperial standards, of course, a hard life of mining is sure to make anyone a bit disgruntled. 'Notable Locations' Platius is a large, flat world with enormous rocky plains and scrublands, crisscrossed with narrow, sharp mountain ranges. A few tracts of fertile land can be found predominantly around the equator, and these are warm and pleasant lands while the rest of the planet errs towards the cold, with the poles frozen solid. *'Danagar' - The capital city of Platius, located near the equator on a large green peninsula and directly administered by the planetary government. Danagar is an affluent bureaucratic & cultural centre and contains little heavy industry, mostly revolving around a service industry that caters to its wealthy inhabitants. The architecture of Danagar is heavily clustered and follows a sleek archaic-gothic aesthetic, with narrow silver & glass formed into gothic spires with buttresses & decorations. Meanwhile surrounding the central metropolis are many miles of open suburbs and manor houses. Notable locations: **'Danagar Palace' - The planetary palace. This ancient ornate structure of stone & marble was originally the only structure in the area, built during Platius' origins and used as a home for generations of various landowning dynasties. When it was declared the planetary palace in M37 the surrounding city quickly sprang up, funded by nobles eager to have property near the Planetary Government. The palace now sercves as home to the Planetary Governor and the offices and chambers of their cabinet and government. **'The Iron Basilica' - A colossal cathedral constructed of enormous beams of polished plasteel and moulded ceramite. Many off-worlders consider this a bit of an eyesore as far as Imperial cathedrals go, but this leviathan of industrial architecture and heavy forged metals is well-loved by the people of Platius. Another advantage of its unusual construction is that it doubles as an exceptionally resilient fortress. ***'Cardinal Marneus Kreed' - Head of the Ecclesiarchy on Platius, Kreed is known for his astoundingly loud and booming voice that can be heard in all corners of his cathedral without the need for voxcasters. **'Grand Mining Forum' - This massive ornate building in central Danagar serves as a great assembly hall where all the landowners, mining directors, and corporate representatives meet with each other and the planet's appointed ruler. Full sessions are very rare, only held for major regulatory changes or serious hearings, but smaller groups of officials and/or representatives meet here and in the surrounding offices frequently for all kinds of reasons. **'Residential Districts' - Danagar is well-known as the home & heart of Platius' affluent. While the vast majority of the planet's population live and labour on the vast quarry fields the rich & famous enjoy comfort and luxury in gleaming spires and opulent town manors. A bustling service industry exists to cater to these wealthy few and the commoners employed in this industry live in clustered hab-blocks or distant suburbs. ***'Rosse Dynasty' - This powerful landowning family are amongst the wealthiest on Platius. They own a vast territory in Platius' southwestern landmass and export an enormous amount of industrial metals. The Rosses' sphere of influence extends to other worlds as well, holding sway on many industrial worlds and industrial centres across the sector. The Rosses fight constantly to stave off encroachments and bids for their territory, employing a small army of mercenaries to keep their borders secutre and their operations safe from sabotage. Rumours suggest they are not above sabotaging their own rivals as well however. ***'Gint Dynasty' - A relatively new dynasty that struck big while prospecting islands in Platius' eastern sea. Expanding rapidly, the Gints have proven that they won't let anything stand in their way and use all means available, from respectable agreements to underhanded corporate espionage & sabotage to achieve their business goals. ***'Fillemaine Dynasty' - Another powerful family, the Fillemaines own several vast quarry fields but also a large amount of property on the fertile lands. They are fiercely independent and operate their own transportation & shuttle lines, and have close ties with several chartist captains they use exclusively to ship their ore. Their tight-knit operation makes their business very resilient, but has earned them the ire of various middle men such as transporters, merchants, and other chartists. These people could benfit greatly from disasters befalling the Fillemaines' support infrastructure, to say nothing of the typical mining rivalries. ***'Grazier Dynasty' - This family owns small precious metal mines dotted across the planet and are rumoured to be behind dozens of violent mind raids in the last few decades. They have also been implicated in the sabotage of rival precious metal mines to drive up prices, though have been savotaged in kind as well. Platius' precious metals industry is fast-paced and utterly cutthroat, as a convenient mine collapse or 'accident' befalling a rival trader at the right time can net a tremendous profit increase to a lucky mining corp. ***'Waris Dynasty' - A military dynasty that owns several major titanium and silicate mines. Most of their exported ores go to produce large amounts of plasteel & ceramite for use in military products, and the Waris' have a close relation with the Imperial Guard and several members are in various military institutions. ****'Lieutenant General (ret.) Conar Waris' - Former Imperial Guard officer and current patriarch of the dynasty. Conar is not too talented at business management but is a strong leader and delegates duties well. ****'Brigadier General Stanton Waris' - Conar's eldest son and first child. Stanton currently commands a full brigade in the Imperial Guard and is a skilled leader. ****'Lady Ruby Waris' - Conar's eldest daughter and second child, Ruby is a noted beauty and hopes to strengthen her family with an appropriate marraige. ****'Major General (PDF) Jericho Waris' - Conar's youngest son and third child. Jericho is a high ranking officer in Platius' PDF. ****'Captain Sonia Waris' - Conar's youngest daughter and fourth child, Sonia is a Vulture Pilot in the 17th Volitan Drop Regiment, and commands a full flight of the attack craft. She is known as aggressive and impulsive but immensely skilled. ***'Eame Dynasty' - A former ruling family. The Eame Dynasty were rulers of Platius for seven hundred years before their inability to stop a territorial war saw them replaced by the Imperium. Privately they own substantial quarry fields and a small mining city, and they are known to be extremely bitter over their removal, blaming the two warring territories. *'Sanbrekker' - A massive mining city at the point where five mining territories meet. Millions of workers live here and the city itself can become an urban battleground when factions enter conflict over territory. The draw for the landowners is that Sanbrekker is home to a large orbital elevator that greatly cheapens orbital transit. **'Fluinn Dynasty' - Owners of Sanbrekker's orbital elevator and de facto heads of the city. The Fluinns are fantastically wealthy but must stave off constant attempts to wrest control of the elevator from them, and they suffer frequent attacks of all kinds from economic to assassination. *'Heredris' - This fortified city of plasteel & ferrocrete is nestled in the shadow of a searing volcanic plain where lava flows in rivers and ash clouds permeate the air. The intense conditions have left rich ferrum deposits as well as precious metal veins, and those brave enough to attempt mining operations here can earn fantastic hauls. The native population of Heredris is small but unique, a resilient hardy people who live in rebreathers and reflective gear. *'Silverlode' - This small peninsula is the location of a significant adamantium vein that extends deep into Platius' crust. Mining operations have been forging downwards for centuries and have cleared dozens of miles deep, but still the vein goes deeper. Silverlode is an extremely valuable asset and helps build a vast number of voidships. **'Narthiccus Dynasty' - Discoverers of the adamantium vein, their gift became a curse as rival miners ever-attempt to kill off the Dynasty and claim ownership of Silverlode. 'Other notable planets in the system' 'Orrius' *'World:' Orrius *'Type:' Mining World *'Tithe:' Ferrum Orrius tithes ores of all kinds. Primarily industrial, but also large amounts of precious metals and most prominantly gemstones. *'Population:' 5 million 000 000 *'Government:' Corporate Rule. Various entities including Platian landowners operate mines here. *'Description:' A small world on the edges of the system's inner cauldron, Orrius is subjected to substantial tidal forces and its precarious, jagged crust perches atop volatile bubbling mantle. Its crust is rife with incredibly rich mineral seams and precious gemstones, and private interests operate mines on the precarious and ever-shifting landscape as lava flows appear and landmasses split open or collide. Work on Orrius is dangerous but highly lucrative, and the planetoid is famous for its unique Nova gems, sparkling red stones that blaze & flicker with light like a flame and are always warm to the touch. *'Technology: '- Imperial Only the most robust machinery can survive on Orrius, and ungainly machines can be lost in fissures that open up beneath them. *'Military:' Virtually non-existent. The docks in orbit have some weapons but ground forces are limited to militia using mining equipment. *'Strategic Importance:' Minima Orrius is a major source of profits for some entities, but has no real use to the Imperium as a whole. *'Loyalty:' 80% The workers of Orrius are mostly employed directly from Platius rather than living on Orrius itself. 'Corundius' *'World:' Corundius *'Type: '''Mining World *'Tithe: Ferrum Corundius produces massive amounts of ore and valuable hard rocks. *'''Population: ~10 million 000 000 - Always in flux as ships arrive & leave *'Government:' Corundius is a direct vassal of Platius, and divided amongst various landowners. *'Description': Located near Platius in orbit, Corundius is a desolate small planet that has been subjected to complete stripmining for millennia. The radius of the world has decreased by almost 2% over the last 6000 years and colossal amounts of rough ore, granite boulders, and other rocks & minerals of value are torn out by the shipload. System ships and docks swarm around Corundius constantly as the planet is picked apart, and awesomely heavy mining machinery like magna-drills and cyclonic charges are employed thanks to the complete lack of human or environmental concerns. *'Technology:' - Imperial The overall technology found here is standard quality, with the exception of mining technology. Some of the most advanced mining machines in existence are utilised here to tear apart the planet itself. *'Military:' Aside from the armaments of the ships and docks, Corundius has no defences to speak of. *'Strategic Importance:' Minima While Corundius produces a lot of ore, it is still only a small addition to the colossal output of the enormous Platius. *'Loyalty:' 80% Most of the people swarming around Corundius are ship crews and machinery operators from Platius itself. 'Ferrius' *'World:' Ferrius *'Type:' Frontier World *'Tithe:' Nix Ferrius has no official Imperial presence. *'Population:' Unknown, if any. *'Government:' Unknown, if any. *'Description:' A dwarf planet nestled within a broad asteroid belt in the outer habitable zone. Ferrius was first identified in only 303.M41, and it wasn't until 350.M41 that a bioshpere was detected upon it as well. Utterly unknown, various interests are already preparing prospecting and colonisation efforts. *'Technology:' Unknown, assumed none. *'Military:' Unknown, assumed none. *'Strategic Importance:' Unknown, assumed Minima. *'Loyalty:' Unknown, if any. Category:Planet Category:Subsector Cryptus Category:Imperial World Category:Mining World